Minasoto, the next year
by BigReader16
Summary: Okay, hi! I've become addicted to this through YouTube, mainly Kouya's route. (fan girl squeal) This is following a slightly different version of the game, and the story of an American named Lee Blade who is visiting the summer one year after the game. Read to find out how this turns out! It may go M in the future, but it is T for the time being! Hiroyuki will be involved!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, this is outside of my usual line of creative works. But I can feel a really deep connection to Morenatsu, or more particularly, Hiroyuki.

Kouya: What does that mean?

Me: 0.0 KOUYA IS HERE!? Can I have your autograph please!?

Juuichi: Pay attention. *smack*

Me: Ow! I'm okay! Anyways, this is my first Morenatsu/Summer Vacation fan fiction. I've become obsessed with watching all of the routes on YouTube, since I can't seem to play it. And if anyone doesn't know by my reaction, you'll find out which route this is following.

Kouya: Why do I feel this is going to end badly? Sigh, I really need to stop looking so good…

Me: NO! I WANT TO OWN YOU AND ALL OF MORENATSU BUT I CAN'T!

Juuichi: Stalker much?

August 1

Minasoto, the Waterfront Village

The song "We Die Young" by The Showdown blares in my right ear, the other bud tucked into my plain light blue tee. Baggy green cargo pants hang on me, one side dipping a little low. I pull up the dipping side, only to have the other side fall and cover my black Vans skater shoes. A bump in the road causes the bus to shake greatly, and I have to take off my straw fedora to straighten out my dirty blonde hair. I study everything with hazel eyes, aware of the noon sun over the mountainous Japanese landscape.

I'm not actually from Japan, really. I'm an American with roots in Japan, on my mother's side. I am Lee Blade, an international kendo champion, and a recent high school graduate. I turned eighteen yesterday, when a strange letter arrived with tickets for a plane and a bus to come to a Japanese town known as Minasoto. You can't find it on a map, but my mother knew exactly where the village is located, since she moved from Japan with my grandparents about ten years before I was born.

I was outside, practicing kendo, as I usually did with my free time, when my mother called me in about some mail I received. I had sighed, entering the tiny house with a bored expression. "Lee-kun," my mother said, standing in the living room, "I've misplaced my reading glasses again. Could you read this letter for me?"

My mother taught me to speak and write in English and traditional Japanese, so I was able to understand the letter and translate for her. She let out a squeal of joy, having always wanted me to visit our homeland, and I was simply in shock.

I glance down at the duffel bag in my lap, which contains every last one of my belongings. My mother and I are poor, since she lost the divorce with father. He left her before I was born, because he wanted all of her money. Just shows how greedy and selfish some people are. Good grief, if only there were more people like the beastmen in my mother's stories.

They are what most people would consider a furry; a human with animal characteristics such as fur, claws, ears, and occasionally scales. Of course, according to some legends, beastmen died out when Japan was invaded. I've always believed that at least some of them may have survived, and they are either hiding or just kept a secret in Japan.

"Next stop, Minasoto," the driver says. "If you want to get off, press the stop button."

I jab the button with my thumb, standing abruptly. The door just in front of me opens, allowing me to depart before the bus races off down the road, kicking sand and dust into my face. Coughing, I look around carefully.

This is a small, typical Japanese bus stop, and I stand alone at it. Down the hill to the south-east, Minasoto rests peacefully, almost untouched by time in my opinion. It is actually as I have always imagined the old rural towns to look like. Since no one is waiting for me, I start off down the hill, stopping my music and tossing my IPod into my duffel.

An inn rests at the outskirt of town, since it is larger than every other building. The letter said nothing about where I would be staying, except for it being all of August, so with a sigh I enter the inn.

It is quaint inside, just like the village. No one stands at the counter, but I can hear someone in the back room, which has the paper door open slightly. A bell rests on the counter, so I tap it, listening to the soft ring it creates. Something crashes down in the back room, and I can't help but wince.

"Damn it! I-I'll be right out!" The voice is young but with a good depth, so my guess is that it is someone my age or a couple years younger. The door opens, and I must admit, I have trouble hiding my emotions. Pure shock spread through my body as the beastman, a grinning tiger in a red A-shirt with D-GET on the left side of the chest, blue denim shorts whose leg cuffs are decorated with a black silhouette pattern shaped like grass blades and drawstring cuffs, and a pair of orange, black, and white sneakers steps up to the counter.

His green eyes radiate joy and interest as he looks down at me. I can't help but feel like a child, seeing as he is, about nineteen centimeters taller, making him 186cm. "So, how can I help you?"

"I-I need a room, for the month." By the old gods, I really am out of society too much. I can't even speak straight!

"That's a long stay. I guess it's your business though, so I'll just get you all settled in." I changed my American money to yen when I arrived here in Japan, so I take out a bill that I'm hoping will suffice. "This will cover you," he says, taking the bill. The tiger hands me a small key, with a tag with the character for twelve on it. My room number, I guess. "Well, I hope you settle in nicely, uh-"

Oops, I think. I forgot to introduce myself. "Blade Lee." He gags, wide eyed with shock.

"L-Lee-sama?! The Blade Lee-sama!?" So this area does get news from outside. Not entirely secluded, I guess. "It's good to meet you, sir! I'm Ooshima Torahiko! It was my friends and I who sent the letter to you."

One mystery solved, I guess. "Well, I'm glad I was able to come. I guess I'm meeting you earlier than I was supposed to." The letter said that I was to be at a restaurant called Raimon's after I arrived.

Torahiko laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. I can see his tail behind him, striped like the rest of his body, although everything from his chin down along his front is a tan-white color. A thin black belt, I see, is hanging down around his waist, but the excess is going down the front of his right leg.

"Well, I guess so. But, my friends will want to meet you still, so could you please come to Raimon's after you settle in?"

"Of course. It would be a pleasure." I move to the stairs that are just a little to my right while Torahiko leaves, shutting the paper screen.

My room is on the third floor, and it is small but very bare, minus a cherry blossom tree that is painted on the wall and a bonsai tree resting on the stand by the bed. I've never had a real bed, even as a young child, so I find it comfortable. I set my bag down, opening it with care. On the dresser, I set my kendo sword, my IPod, and the notebooks, sketchbooks, and various pencils and pens I brought. In the drawers I rest my few clothes, including my kendo gear. I set down the wooden sandals I brought by the dresser, sighing as my belongings barely impact how bare the room is.

I grab a sketchbook and a well sharpened and full length pencil before locking the screen door and leaving the inn. My guess is that Raimon's, being a restraint, will be on the main street with red lanterns, so I head in the appropriate direction. Sure enough, the only building with a red lantern has a sign saying 'Raimon's' on it.

I take a breath before entering, not sure as to what I'm expecting to see. I mean, beastmen are definitely real, now that I've seen one with my own eyes. Inside, the smell of roasting meat is powerful, and eight pairs of eyes turn my way.

Torahiko sits nervously next to a bear in a white undershirt and an unzipped blue and black jacket, blue string-tied trousers and a pair of sandals. On his other side is a large dragon with green scales, adorned in an open-chested black-collared blue cargo vest, fundoshi-tied red bandana, khaki pants and socks with sandals.

A raccoon dog comes from another room, which might be the bathroom, dressed in a white undershirt, open yellow outer shirt, blue trousers with slightly rolled up leg cuffs, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of pince-nez glasses with rimless lens tops. He sits next to a dark furred cat in a white dress shirt, grey slacks, and a pair of leather shoes, and a brown furred wolf in an aqua and white pullover hoodie with the hood always down, khaki cargo shorts, and sandals. A Labrador in a white polo shirt, brown or navy slacks, and a pair of black loafers sits with a lion in a blue soccer uniform, but my attention actually catches on the final member of the group.

He sits at the end of the bar, with two seats separating him from everyone else. As a husky, he is dressed in a loose-fitting black tank top, a worn pair of blue jeans, a set of dog tags around his neck, and two black arm bands. One band is on the wrist of one arm, while the other band is further up the upper arm of his other side. He has gray-blue fur everywhere, except on his underside. From his hair down, he has gray-white fur. Golden eyes are illuminated like moons, and I can feel myself drawn to them.

The door behind me opens, and another boy, a human to my surprise, a little taller than myself, steps inside. He wears a school uniform of some kind, with a white long sleeve button up, plaid neck tie, beige dress pants, and stiff looking dress shoes. He is smiling widely, though he gives me a strange look from the side.

"Hiroyuki-san!" The brown furred wolf attempts to jump from his seat, but the raccoon dog and cat hold him down with a sigh. "Hey, let me go! I want to see Hiroyuki-san!"

Hiroyuki laughs, stepping over and rubs the wolf's head. "I'm happy to see you as well Shun-kun. But I've only been gone a year, you know, and I saw you during Christmas." He moves over and sits directly next to Torahiko, and, to my embarrassed surprise, kisses the tiger's cheek. I'm not really used to displays of affection, especially those between people of the same sex. I mean, after all, I've never had many friends, except for the one who gave me my IPod with a few cover songs we did together. So I've never even been in a relationship.

"So, who's the newbie there?" Hiroyuki speaks up, and again the attention turns to me. If I was in a kendo match, I'd be fine, but now I'm all too aware of the attention.

"I-I'm Blade Lee. They wr-wrote a letter to me to visit."

"That's right," Torahiko laughs, snaking an arm around Hiroyuki's shoulders. "I guess it's time for introductions, then! Who wants to go first?"

Shun stands up again, tail wagging. "I'm Kodori Shun! I may look young, but I actually just started high school last semester."

The cat goes next. "My name is Kuroi Shin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Takahara Kyouji," the Labrador says. The lion is too shy to speak, so Kyouji introduces him as well. "This is my fellow soccer mate, Touno Soutarou."

Torahiko is next up with Hiroyuki. "I'm the aspiring chef, Ooshima Torahiko! This here is my best mate, Midiyoshi Hiroyuki."

"I thought we were dating." The small display has me laughing, and I can't help it. The bear and dragon stand next.

"I'm Mikazuki Juuichi, and this is Midoriya Tatsuki." I only nod to both of them, since they both seem to want this over. The raccoon dog follows up.

"I'm Kuri Kounosuke! I hope we can be friends!"

That only leaves the husky by my count. Kounosuke almost seems depressed from my small nod, but my attention moves to the husky beastman as he stands, though not fully. Even like this, and from a distance, nothing about his body, at least, above the waist, is left to the imagination since his shirt is tight.

"My name is Aotsuki Kouya. But don't bother with formalities, Kouya is completely fine." I nod, looking somewhere else so I can stop staring. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm still being watched, so I have to guess I'm supposed to make a full introduction.

"Just get it over with," Shin sighs, pulling out a book and flipping to a marked page. That seems a bit rude, but stalling is worse.

"I'm Blade Lee. I just graduated high school in America before summer started, and I'm glad I can be here. Thank you for inviting me to Minasoto." I can't help but feel the need to act formal, even since this group appears to be more casual about everything.

They burst into conversation, minus Kouya and Shin, and I sigh, looking for a spot to sit. By the look of things, the only two spots open are side by side, one directly next to Tatsuki, and the other directly to Kouya's right. But, being next to Kouya may not be my best choice, since he doesn't seem to want company.

I set my sketchbook on the bar, climbing onto the stool beside Tatsuki, who grins at me. A large glass is in his hand, and I can smell alcohol of some type. Then again, I'm not really used to it, so it stands out.

"What's that," the dragonman asks, tapping the cover of my sealed book. I unwrap the leather cord from around it, opening to the first page. A well done sketch of my friend at his computer lies there, with the shading and everything just right. Tatsuki whistles, scratching his stomach. "That's pretty good, Lee-san! But who is that?"

"That's CJ, a friend of mine from America. Well, more like my only friend. He gave me an IPod at my last birthday." He nods with a grin, staring at the pages as I flip through. Many of them are scenes that I liked whenever I went wandering back home, while others are people I randomly saw. Then, I reach the pages where I began to draw things to do with my life itself. Mostly hidden feelings.

The only sketch in this section is one of the cloudy sky, only a single ray of light shining through, and a lone bird is in that ray. I still remember the sadness I felt seeing that. I've always felt trapped, due to my kendo, my family's lack of money, and being stuck in the same place all my life.

I turn to the next page, looking around to find something to sketch. Torahiko and Hiroyuki are grinning at one another, arms snaked across one another's shoulders. Definitely something worth drawing. I pull out my pencil and begin the outline, creating it with fast and frightening accuracy. Tatsuki stares, but I can feel another set of eyes watching as I work my 'magic', as CJ calls it often.

The details fall into place on their own, and in about five minutes, I've completed a work that normally would take someone a good hour or longer. The dragon pats my shoulder, but it's a little too hard. I cry out, tipping over in my seat and drop my sketchbook to try and grab the bar. Sadly, I can't get a hold, so I tip over. My head hits something quite soft, but my back has the cushion of the stool in it. Wait a minute…

"Can you move your head," Kouya asks, blushing immensely. Something is on either side of my head, so, yeah, I know exactly where I am, disturbingly enough. I apologize rapidly, muttering as I pull myself up. Shun and Kounosuke both laugh, only to quiet down with a glare from Juuichi.

I'm so red faced with embarrassment, I take a good minute to realize I've lost my fedora and sketchbook. The book lies open, cover up, on the ground, but my fedora is… I turn around, and now I see why the raccoon dog and wolf had been laughing. Kouya has it sitting crooked on his head, though it does add a nice touch to his appearance. I grab my book and the pencil that surprisingly has stayed on the bar top, and on a fresh page, take a good sketch. He removes the hat, but in the ten seconds it takes him to do so, I already have a full outline.

I can remember details well, so even without the hat on, I remember how the shading went. I finish in three minutes, though it isn't a new record for me.

"You look good with a fedora," I say, showing him the picture. Kouya's fur stands on end in nervousness, and he looks around, still blushing. I pull my fedora back on with a smile, turning away. "You could really pull one off if it was black or a dark color."

"Thanks, I guess." I grunt kindly, excitedly sketching everyone. Shun laughing at a joke Kounosuke makes. Kyouji and Soutarou blushing as a drunk Tatsuki hugs them both to his uncovered chest, having tossed aside his vest. Juuichi placing a glob of honey in his drink. Shin, still reading, chewing on a piece of meat. I even manage to catch Torahiko and Kouya glaring at each other, fists raised as they prepare for a brawl that Hiroyuki is attempting to stop by holding back the tiger.

The day passes completely in this fashion, and before anyone realizes it, night has settled. I can barely keep my eyes open, so I lean on the counter, staring lazily around. My head is turned comfortably onto its right side, so Kouya is in my line of sight. He doesn't seem to notice, but I don't care in my exhausted state. Let him notice. I probably won't remember this in the morning anyways. My eye lids drop, and I find myself snoring in peaceful sleep.

Me: There you have it! This is the summer after Morenatsu, so one full year later! Please watch for updates, if I can stop staring at someone…

Kouya: Just forget it. I'm outta here.

Me: No! You're too cute to leave!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Aw, Kouya left…

Shun: Why are you sad?

Me: OMG! SUPER ADORABLE WOLF! (tackles Shun in a bear hug)

Tatsuki: Hey, I think you're choking him! Let the little guy breathe!

Shun: (gasping) I am not little!

Me: (grins) Sure you aren't. Well, I do not own Morenatsu, or else I would have ended Kouya's route a little differently!

Shun and Tatsuki: Why his route and not ours?

Me: On with the story!

August 2

A Day at the Market

I groan, opening up my eyes slowly. It takes me a good minute to realize I'm looking at the ceiling of the room I'm renting out. But last I remember, I had fallen asleep in Raimon's. I'm still wearing the clothes I arrived in, which definitely reek of perspiration. The heat is intense, even with the shades to the window closed. I sit up and pull off my shirt, which clings a little bit to my skin. I don't bother to look down at myself, since I know I'll be disappointed.

Being small is not pleasant, and looking like a skeleton makes it even worse. I never really got much more than what was necessary when it came to meals, but I always have hoped my kendo would help. Sadly, it has only made me look worse, really.

I pull of my shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, leaving me fully in the nude as I move to the dresser. I pull open the only drawer in use, sighing. All that I have inside is enough clothes to last three more days, my kendo gi, and a few pairs of boxers. By the look of things, I'm going to have to find somewhere to wash out my clothes in the next week or so.

I pull on a white set of boxers and my gi, slipping on my sandals. I take a quick look around, and I notice my sketchbook and pencil lying on the bed stand, like they are waiting for me. My fedora is propped on a hook on the wall, though I don't grab it, only my sketchbook and pencil.

I slide open the paper door, and the heat pounds into me. I hold in a gasp, stepping out and locking the door. Walking down the hall in this heat feels like walking through a desert, minus the sand. Chatter is going on in the lobby as I walk down the stairs, and I can see Torahiko and Hiroyuki. They seem to be in the middle of an argument of some kind, but they laugh after the beastman says something, so it must not be very serious.

"Tora, if you were on top last night, then how come you were on your back? If I recall, you're the one who moaned my name, not the other way around."

Okay, things just got weird. I feel blood rushing to my face as I pass through the lobby and to the door, hoping they don't notice me. Hiro grabs my shoulder though, which dashes those hopes.

"Lee-san, I see you're awake! After Juuichi had to carry you back here last night, I thought you'd never wake up."

So that's how I got back here. "W-Well, I don't really remember much of last night. But I'll be going out, so bye!" He keeps a firm grip on me, so I can't really move away. Curse it.

"You don't really know your way around Minasoto, so how about we take you around? Torahiko's uncles gave us the week off since I just came back from the city, so we could give you a tour of the town."

Torahiko grins, holding up a thumb. "Besides, it gives us some time to learn more about you! So what do you say?"

I let loose a sigh, already knowing they won't take no for an answer. "Fine, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

"The market is always a good place to go," the tiger laughs. "Besides, I need to stop by Pier 21 and get a few things for tonight's dinner. You can get a couple souvenirs for when you go home before you forget, as well."

Both of them grab one of my arms, guiding me out of the inn to my embarrassment. They drag me towards the north side of town, but I'm glad no one is outside right now to see this. For five minutes I'm dragged, but they release me when a number of stalls and larger buildings come into sight.

Torahiko waves as he leaves Hiroyuki and me, entering one of the larger buildings. I look down, aware as people look my way while passing. Chatter is in the air as the residents of the town look at the stalls and converse with one another, which makes me slightly uncomfortable. I mean, I don't really know anyone, being an outsider.

"Come on, let's look around," Hiroyuki laughs, pulling me to one of the stalls. A husky beastman sits behind the stall, scanning over a newspaper from behind a thin pair of glasses. He is in a rather formal work uniform, and I can see a few similarities between him and Kouya. Another husky, a woman, works at a sewing machine, adorned in a cherry blossom kimono.

The man looks up to us as we approach, setting aside the paper. "Well, if it isn't Midiyoshi-kun. It has been some time since we last met."

"It certainly has been, Aotsuki-san. You were away when I came during Christmas break." Hiroyuki taps my shoulder with a grin. "This is Blade Lee. He is visiting from America."

My mind is twisting around the Aotsuki bit, so I'm delayed in greeting him. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Neija, we have customers!" The woman behind him stops the sewing machine, turning to us with a smile.

"Mitsuhida, you know you can help them out still."

"But you know more about, this, than I do."

By this, Mitsuhida means the bundles of cloth being displayed on the stall. I look at each one, mostly to appear interested. Neija-san sighs, shaking her head. She makes a quick greeting to Hiroyuki before looking towards me. I can tell she is sizing me up, since she apparently makes everything herself, based on the sewing machine. I must admit, I have to hold down a shiver as she does so.

"Well, you're a bit small, but I think I have something about your size." Neija moves to a stack near the sewing machine, digging through it carefully. It takes a minute for her to find what she is looking for, and I admit, when she shows it to me, my expression is just about priceless. Hiroyuki chuckles as I study the detail of the garment. It is a deep green cloth robe, a yukata, I believe, with a slight pattern of leaves. A few spots seem to glow when turned, but the effect only lasts a few seconds. "This is a Longevity Yukata. I used a special silk and cotton to make it, so it has a nice look when in the right light."

I take it from her hands, studying it even closer. It feels soft, and I can see that it really is my size, or close at least. In some spots between the leaves, the traditional character for Long Life is sewn in a darker green color.

"How much is this?" Neija-san chuckles while Mitsuhida-san simply grunts, reading his paper again.

"Normally, it would be 1000 yen, but for you, I'll sell it for 500. This is the first time one of Kouya's friends has bought something from the stand."

Okay, now I know why I was confused about the Aotsuki name. These must be Kouya's parents. I don't make the realization public, simply digging around my pockets. I take a complete minute to realize, I forgot my wallet.

"I've got you covered man," Hiroyuki laughs, pulling out a 500 yen coin and handing it over.

"Have a nice day, boys," Neija says with a nod. "And if you see Kouya at all, please make sure he hasn't forgotten the plan to get together for dinner."

"Yes, Aotsuki-san," I say, bowing. Luckily, my gi goes to the ground, unlike some I have back home, so it barely shows my feet. Hiroyuki and I walk away, the yukata held to my chest with my sketchbook, the pencil tucked in my pocket. "So, what was that about? It almost seems like they don't see Kouya that much."

The other boy laughs nervously a little, scratching the back of his head. "Curious about our husky friend, are you?" I blush in embarrassment, making him laugh harder. "It's fine! You don't really know much about anyone in the crew, so I can tell you. Kouya actually moved into an apartment just after middle school, since he wanted to be a guitarist. Last summer, he managed to get rid of all the hard feelings between him and his dad, but he still lives on his own, especially since he graduated. He's been doing really well, since he has a job."

I nod, finding myself drawn in. So Kouya is living on his own. He must be 18 by now, I guess, so it makes a lot of sense. "And what about the others?"

"Tatsu-nii works with his dad, Tappei, trying to become a master carpenter. Juuichi is a judo expert, and helps teach the high school students, even though he graduated, with Shun's older brother, Ten. Shun still is in school, like Soutarou, but he spends his time playing video games. Soutarou is practicing to be a soccer star, using all the tricks Kyouji taught him. I don't know what Kyouji does in his spare time, but he often gives Soutarou pointers. Shin usually is alone and reading, but I think he's aiming to either be a businessman or a writer. Who knows, since he's always reading different books. Kounosuke has started his own photography business, though he's having some trouble still with being on time. But he makes up for lateness in the amazing pictures he's taken."

That only leaves Torahiko and Hiroyuki. I must admit, they make me curious, not just because they are dating, but also because they seem completely different from the others for some reason.

"Torahiko is trying to become a famous chef, so he is always trying out new recipes in his spare time. Honestly, that's how he got with me; I can't help myself when it comes to food. I don't really know what I'm going to do with my future. Most of my time is spent with the gang, alone with Torahiko, or working. I'll probably try helping Torahiko out with his dream."

Speaking of the tiger beastman, I can see him coming out of Pier 21, waving, his left hand holding several bags. "You two didn't go far," he laughs, patting my shoulder, if not a little too hard. "So, what are you guys up to right now?"

"Hiroyuki was telling me about the crew, since we just saw Kouya's parents." He grins, wrapping his arms around my and Hiroyuki's shoulders.

"Well, isn't that grand! Hey, since it's going to be lunch time soon, how about we return to the inn so I can prepare a big meal?"

"I'm up for that," Hiroyuki cheers, raising a fist in the air. I shrug with a nervous smile, and we start to walk away from the market. I take a quick look around before we leave, but I see no sign of anyone I met yesterday. I kind of wish someone was here, so I could have them tell Kouya what his mother asked me or Hiroyuki to tell him.

Me: Well, Lee is certainly getting acquainted with the crew!

Shun: Aw, I wasn't in this one?

Me: Sorry.

Tatsuki: Are we in the next one at least?

Me: You'll have to wait and see! Oh, and I will be doing some days in multiple parts, just so everyone knows!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back! This will be Lee's third day in Minasoto, everyone!

Shin: Why am I here? I could be reading right now…

Me: Because I wanted you and Kounosuke to be in the commentary! But that lazy a*s isn't even here!

Kounosuke: I'm coming! Did I make it?

Me: Barely… I do not own Morenatsu. Otherwise, I would probably find a way to strangle this raccoon dog…

Kounosuke: Meep…

Shin: You would deserve it.

August 3

The River gives a Secret

Another day, another heat wave. By the gods, the heat is worse than it was yesterday! Torahiko and Hiroyuki left me alone in the middle of the street about ten minutes ago, and even in an old yellow t-shirt and light gray cargo shorts, I'm sweating buckets! Curse it, I really need to find a way to cool down.

"Lee-sama!" That voice is familiar, but I don't see who it is until they tackle me from behind. A mop of brown hair rubs against my chin, so I know it is Shun, the wolf from Raimon's. "What are you doing alone, Lee-sama?"

I can see Tatsuki, Juuichi, and, to my utter embarrassment, Kouya, all staring with mischievous grins. From Juuichi, it's just scary, so I try to ignore him.

"I was actually with Torahiko and Hiroyuki, but they left me alone. With this heat, I was hoping to find somewhere to cool off." Shun climbs off of me, pulling my hand to help me up.

"That's actually perfect," Tatsuki says with a wide, toothy smile. Even from a distance, I can still smell alcohol on him. "The four of us were going to the river for a swim!"

"There's nothing better than a good swim to wash away sweat and sore muscles," Juuichi adds. He rubs his shoulder, so I assume the sore muscle bit is meant for him. I guess he was just helping with at his former high school, since I can recall how Hiroyuki told me he helps teach judo there. "You can join us if you want to."

"I-I'm not so sure," I mutter, but then Shun makes his eyes go wide and frowns, the living image of a 'puppy dog face'. I smile, unable to resist the look. "O-okay then. But, I don't have anything to swim in."

"That's fine. We normally just swim in our clothes or in undergarments," Kouya says, winking. I blush at the idea of being around them with only boxers, and white ones at that, on.

Before I can say anything, Tatsuki picks me up with a single arm, making me cry out in surprise. "We can get there faster like this," the dragon laughs, breaking into a jog as he grabs Shun. Kouya and Juuichi keep a good pace, though they fall behind a little at a time. The arm in my stomach has me wanting to be sick, but I hold it in.

The river runs through the south side of town, and is a five minute jog, with Juuichi and Kouya behind Tatsuki a good five meters. I stand clumsily on my feet, and Shun supports me a little. Tatsuki and Kouya begin pulling off their clothes immediately, and in a few seconds, they are both in undergarments only. Kouya has a pair of black briefs on, a hole in the back for his tail. Tatsuki, on the other hand, is in a rather tightly fitting fundoshi, which has me completely red faced. Juuichi and Shun are both stripped down as well, with Juuichi wearing a fundoshi as well. Thank goodness Shun has on regular red boxers.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Shun shouts, jumping into the water. Tatsuki and Juuichi follow, and Kouya is in the water soon afterwards. I sigh, pulling free of my shirt and shorts, sliding away my sandals as well.

I simply set my feet in the water, not wanting to risk going too deep. I doubt they'll mind if I get in fully, since they see each other in undergarments quite often, apparently. But, I actually have another reason besides my white boxers. I don't know how to swim.

Watching the four of them in the river, I wish I had my sketchbook. It's a nice scene, the four friends splashing each other and rough housing. I never got a chance to be in a situation like this during my childhood. I was always busy with school and judo, and I didn't even meet CJ until my sophomore year in high school, when we got together to make a few cover songs.

"Hey, Lee, come on in! The water's fine," the wolf shouts, sending a wave of water at me.

"I'm fine as I am," I mutter, wiping away water from my eyes. Tatsuki and Juuichi nod to one another, climbing out of the water on either side of me.

"Either you get in now," Juuichi says, "or we'll throw you in."

"You have till three to be in." I look around for a way to escape, but I don't get the chance to even make an attempt. The two beastmen lift me up, rocking me a little.

"Put me down! I said I was fi-" I don't finish my statement, unless a scream counts. I get sent flying into the air, straight over Shun. Kouya isn't in sight, having dived under a few seconds ago.

The water smacks my side, and I start to sink, my right side burning from the impact. I claw at the water, trying to reach the surface, but I only sink faster. The air was forced from my lungs when I hit the water, and my chest burns, aching for air.

A pair of arms wraps around me, pulling me to the surface from behind. I can see gray fur, so I know exactly who is holding me. The husky grins as he looks at me from over my shoulder, but all I can do is blush. Tatsuki and Juuichi are both re-entering the water with large smiles, and Shun splashes me in the face.

"You must be a natural on stage," Kouya snickers, winking again. "You really looked like you were drowning." The blood drains from my face, and I really want to just get away and hide. Sadly, Kouya is holding me tightly to his chest, and I can feel his body against mine.

"I, wasn't acting. I can't swim." I pull away just enough that I can go down a little, but I can stay above water. I really want to be somewhere else, even under the water right now, to hide such a shame.

"That's fine," Shun laughs. He grabs my hands, pulling me away from Kouya. "We can teach you! They taught me to swim a couple years ago."

"We better find my fundoshi first," Tatsuki blurts out, and I can see why. His cloth is floating down river at the moment. I turn a deep red as he dives in, swimming in the fashion of a reptile to retrieve his fundoshi. Shun keeps me from going under, laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot, Lee-sama. Now, let's get you swimming!" I make a quick glance to Kouya, who is watching intently with his mischievous smirk, before I nod slowly to the wolf. I really hope I don't start drowning again so he won't have to get very close.

Me: Oh, is there a little Lee/Kouya there? (giggles like a crazy fan girl)

Shin and Kounosuke: That is a little disturbing, Reader…

Me: What can I say? I like the idea of Kouya! I admit it!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sigh… I can't think of anything to write for August 4th through August 6th… Might as well skip to the seventh, right?

Kouya: That's a little wrong, but hey, I don't care.

Me: 0.0 YOU CAME BACK!(gets held back by everyone else)

Kouya: Thanks, guys…

Hiroyuki: No problem! Due the disclaimer, Reader! Or we will tickle you!

Lee: C-Can I do it? (glances at Kouya, blushes, and sighs) Reader does not own Morenatsu. I don't know exactly what he would do if he did… Probably would try and enter the game for real…

Me: WHO TOLD YOU MY SECRET!?

Lee: You'd actually do that?

August 7, part 1

Getting to Know Kouya

To be honest, I have no idea how time has flown by so fast. Really, everything that has happened has been a soccer game with Shin, Kyouji, Soutaro, and Kounosuke; Meeting the families of Tatsuki and Shun, to my still bewildered embarrassment; and lastly, a rather, um, unique, jog I had after practicing some kendo yesterday. All I can say is, I care not to recall any details, out of the disturbing details and the drunken acts of Tatsuki.

Right now, I'm waiting by the bus stop, wearing my sandals with a pair of large swim trunks and goggles in my arms. Yup, I'm going swimming with everyone this time. But, I have no idea where. Juuichi is the one who gave me the materials I hold, minus the towel that is wrapped around my neck; Kounosuke gave me that. He was actually the very first person to be here with Juuichi. Torahiko and Hiroyuki dragged me here about ten minutes ago, so I'm still in pajamas. Pretty embarrassing when everyone is staring at your mother's old pink and red heart footies…

"Are you trying to start a fashion trend or something," Shun asks innocently, running up with Shin at his heels, gasping for breath. His asthma must be going insane right now, seeing how spunky the wolf is. I blush lightly, but I can't help but laugh. Shun can make any moment nice.

"No, I just never got to change this morning, thanks to a certain couple." Torahiko snickers, receiving a playful flick to his ear from Hiro. "I'm just glad I didn't decide to sleep naked from the heat."

"Who's sleeping naked?" Tatsuki lets loose his booming laugh, Kouya eyeing me at his side. "I'm interested in joining."

All of us wince at the smell of sake. It's only seven thirty in the morning, and the dragon is already drunk. I shift a little, moving behind Juuichi. Thank the gods he's bigger than me… The bus can be heard approaching, so everyone begins to make sure they have everything quickly.

The bus is in front of us in a minute so luckily, we're all set. I climb on, averting my gaze as the driver eyes my pajamas, but he doesn't say anything. I move to take one of the seats in the far back, wanting to stay alone since, even after almost a week, I'm still an outsider to this group.

I let out a sigh, feeling my heart grow heavy. I never thought I'd feel like an outsider when I came to Japan at long last, but here, it's like I shouldn't have ever come. I know I was invited over for the summer, but I feel homesick. They are all so close, I can't enter their circle of friends.

Weight adds on to the seat as someone sits directly next to me, moments before the bus starts to move. I wait a little bit before twisting my neck enough to see who is beside me. My face must be priceless as Kouya smirks, looking straight at me. I turn away quickly, cheeks flushing.

"You are one shy kid," he chuckles, resting his arms behind his head as he leans back. "Really, you've been very quiet since you arrived."

"W-Well, I've always been like this."

"I know that isn't true." I turn an even darker red, the color carrying to my ears. "We've read entire speeches you've made in the newspaper, Lee. You can open up to us."

I stay silent, mentally slapping myself. It's true I've made speeches. I make them at every kendo tournament I enter. And since those are how I'm known, of course the guys would have read or heard about the speeches.

"Fine," I mumble. "Did you want to talk about something?"

The chatter of the others, including Tatsuki's snores, sound around the bus, but the husky seems to be ignorant of everything outside of this seat. His gaze stays on me, stern and hard, but still warm and welcoming. It's an expression that works perfectly for him.

"I was just wanting to learn more about you. You keep to yourself so often, none of us know much about you. Besides the fact that you can't swim still."

"Don't remind me. And I don't know much about all of you either, though." He nods, shutting his eyes. I almost expect him to fall asleep, but he opens his eyes with a deep breath, turning his gaze back to me.

"If you don't mind, we can ask each other questions. Take turns at it, you know." I shrug, since it's really the only thing we can do to get any answers. Kouya smiles a little, a question visible in his eyes. "Tell me then. Do you have anyone you care for back in America?"

I take a few seconds to answer. "Well, I have my mom, but that's really all. And my friend CJ, I guess I can say I care for him. But, other than them, no, I have no one. What about you? Do you have anyone?"

The husky flinches, the bus hitting a rather large bump. I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask the same question. "Well," he mutters, blushing visibly. I have to hide a smile, since it makes him look cute. "I've been in a few relationships, but none of them have lasted more than a couple weeks. Just how being guitarist is, I guess."

I raise an eyebrow, but I don't ask about the issue. His next question comes within a few seconds. "So who exactly is CJ? I've heard him mentioned a few times, but not much."

Okay, this is a question I don't really mind answering. "CJ is someone I met as a sophomore in my high school. He was looking for someone to do translations, so I helped him out. Turns out, he needed someone to sing popular songs in Japanese. We became friends soon after we got the first cover done, and we made a few more over the years."

For the next hour, we talk with each other. For some strange reason, I feel I can open up to this beastman. I guess that I do have a chance of entering the circle. Perhaps Kouya is my way of getting into this group.

Me: Um, sorry about this chapter, everyone. Eh heh… Good gods, I stink at transition chapters… I want to involve major events, though, so I need these. Curse it. Any who, next chapter should be very funny! Enjoy it when it comes!


End file.
